A need exists for a system for accurately determining a direction and a magnification of a means for viewing.
A need exists for a system for determining direction and magnification of a means for viewing for use with a traffic control system to provide more efficient and safe traffic flow.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.